


Snowball Fight

by Writinginstardust



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, the boys being chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: They have a snowball fight and Ronan builds a snowman.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Snowball Fight

Ronan always woke up early, if he slept at all that is. That was happening more often now at least - sleeping through the night, especially when Adam was around. And he just so happened to be around right now, sleeping soundly in the dark before a new dawn. Ronan let himself look for a while, enjoying the peace that settled over his boyfriend, before slipping out of bed and pulling on some warm clothes. The early morning jobs weren’t going to do themselves after all.

Shutting the bedroom door behind him quietly so as not to wake Adam, Ronan ran through his mental checklist of things to do. Half of it went out the window the moment he peeked outside though. It had snowed overnight and left the world blanketed in white, the morning crisp, the sky bright. He resolved to get his work done quickly so he could enjoy the snow with Adam when he finally woke up.

He finished everything even quicker than expected and it was still too early for Adam to have woken naturally yet. So, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend when he was finally resting, Ronan did the only sensible thing and started building a snowman. It had been a long time since he’d done this and as he piled up more snow and began his amatuer sculpting, he wondered why. Well, he knew why but it seemed stupid now as he was reminded how enjoyable it could be. 

The snowman was almost as tall as Ronan by the time he was finished, the bobble hat he placed on its head providing the last few inches needed to exceed him. He stepped back and admired his handiwork. It was no masterpiece, slightly lopsided with an uneven texture but it was still impressive. At least, Adam claimed it was when he stepped outside.

Ronan’s head whipped around at the sound of his voice. He was leaning against a porch post, bundled up in a thick coat and the ridiculously bright hat, scarf, and gloves Blue had made for him, watching Ronan put the finishing touches on the snowman. 

“Parrish. Finally awake then?” Ronan found himself grinning at the mere sight of the boy. Adam rolled his eyes and stepped down into the snow, wading through the knee-high powder until he reached his boyfriend.

“It’s 8am, hardly like I slept in now, is it?”

“It would be for me.”

“Well you’re the one who chose to be a farmer,” he grinned and leaned in to kiss Ronan good morning. “The snowman really is great y’know.”

“Thanks. I modelled it after you.” He said but something had drawn Adam’s attention and he wasn’t listening. Well that just wouldn’t do. 

With Adam distracted enough not to notice, Ronan crouched down to gather up a handful of snow. He stood and walked back several paces, taking aim. 

“Hey, Adam.” The boy started turning towards him. “SNOWBALL FIGHT!” He yelled and threw the snow at Adam, who froze in shock. Ronan smirked as Adam looked down at himself, watching snow fall from his coat when he moved. Looking back up at Ronan he raised his eyebrows as if to ask if he’d seriously just done that. Ronan just grinned in response and watched as Adam’s lips twitched up too. The fight was on.

Slowly, he crouched down and made his own snowball, eyes fixed on Ronan the entire time. Ronan didn’t make a move to do anything else and gave him a challenging look when he stood and paused. The look made Adam’s decision for him. He threw the snowball and watched it splatter on Ronan’s chest. Something flashed in his eyes and the stillness was broken, both boys eagerly gathering handfuls of snow and launching them towards each other. The sheer amount of chaos the two of them alone were able to create was astounding and their shrieks and yells and laughs filled the otherwise quiet air of the Virginian countryside.

Very few of their shots were on target and the house - along with a number of unfortunate trees - bore the brunt of a lot of their attempts to hit each other. Then, with one fateful throw, Ronan’s snowman received a smack to the head from one of Adam’s throws. His creator watched on in horror as the force knocked the already unstable head from the body and it crumbled as it hit the ground. Ronan turned back to Adam who had a hand covering his mouth, whether out of shock or to try to keep his laughter contained was up for debate.

“You murdered my snowman! I will avenge him.” Adam didn’t move as Ronan shaped the fallen snow into an arsenal and stood with them. He was definitely laughing now, the drama of Ronan making it impossible not to, and made no move to escape or return fire as Ronan began pelting him with snowballs. 

One well-placed shot knocked him off balance and he fell to the ground, still laughing. Ronan abandoned his assault and walked the distance between them to look down at his giggling boyfriend, a soft smile slipping onto his face at the sight. It was so nice to see Adam so happy and stress-free for once. It really didn’t happen enough, what with college and work and everything else that had happened in the years before. No one deserved the happiness as much as Adam. 

The laughter died down a bit as Ronan kneeled down and leaned over him but the joyful smile couldn’t be wiped away. Not even as their lips met and Ronan attempted to kiss away his giggles. It didn’t work and made the kiss all kinds of messy but that only made Ronan smile more. Anytime Adam was happy, Ronan was too. He still had revenge to seek for the destruction of his snowman though.

Adam was suitably engrossed in his kisses so Ronan took his chance, gathering snow in his palm and fisting his other hand in Adam’s coat, shifting his scarf to the side. Before Adam could question what he was doing, Ronan shoved the snow down his neck and jumped to his feet, running away as Adam yelped and yelled a curse after him.

“That’s for Mr. Snowman,” Ronan hollered over his shoulder. Adam scrambled up, scooping up some snow and giving chase to get him back, yelling insults at him the entire time. Ronan’s laughter was his only response until Adam caught him and shoved snow down the back of his coat. The snowball war resumed quickly after that and once again ended in kissing some time later along with the promise to help rebuild Ronan’s snowman. It was a joyous morning, one both boys hoped would repeat many times in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Pynch fic I've ever written, let me know if I did okay 💕💕


End file.
